Slave of the Pharaoh
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic has just been crowned as Pharaoh of Egypt and vows to be a good king but that all changes when someone tries to murder him. In another part of the city, an orphan named Shadow is captured and sold to the Pharaoh as a slave, and must face the challenges of slavery.
1. The Pharaoh of Egypt

Slave of the Pharaoh  


By ThaRebelHunter and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Pharaoh of Egypt

The new Pharaoh of Egypt, Sonic the Hedgehog, was walking through the palace. He had just been elected, and wondered what to do. He smiled, deciding to go into the city to mingle with his subjects. He ran to his room to throw together a disguise first. The Pharaoh of Egypt walked out of the palace, wandering around the city. He smiled at all the people and continued to walk. The city was a great place to live. He talked to some of his subjects, all of them unaware the he was the Pharaoh, smiling when he heard all their hopes that he would prove to be a kind Pharaoh. He continued to walk through the city, eventually finding himself in front of the small Orphanage that lay in the slums.

He frowned at that, mentally promising to have it moved into a more sanitary area. Sonic shook his head and walked inside. He was shocked to see the state it was in, anger quickly becoming prominent in his eyes. He began walking around the Orphanage, looking for the owner with the intent to harshly punish them. As he entered the children's quarters however, this thought quickly vanished when his eyes fell on a group of kids that were picking on a little anthropomorphic rabbit. He walked up to them and spoke.

"You little brats! Stop this at once!" Sonic's anger was obvious in his tone as bullies jumped and spun around to face him.

"Who are you to tell us that?" One person asked.

Sonic growled under his breath, then ripped down the hood concealing his identity. "I am your Pharaoh you insolent little wretch!"

Everyone gasped and ran off. Sonic looked at the rabbit. He knelt down in front of her, and put a comforting hand on her back. "Are you alright little one? Did they hurt you? What's your name?"

The little rabbit sniffled, the spoke. "Y-yes my Pharaoh...I'm okay. They were just calling me names because I'm different from them. My name is Cream."

Sonic smiled. "Well Cream, you won't have to deal with them or this disgusting place any longer, you're coming with me."

Cream blinked in surprise, about to speak when the orphanage owner came into the room. "This is a surprise," he said. "What can I do for you, my Pharaoh?"

Sonic stood up and glared at the man. "I'm adopting this child. The other children here do nothing but bully her, and this orphanage is in a sorry state."

"Of course. We'll fix it right away."

"And I will give you some help with that. I will send some skilled craftsmen to aid you, I am going to have this orphanage moved to a better part of the city, and give you some money for repairs." The owner nodded. Sonic smiled and left with Cream. Cream was in a state of semi shock, staring up at her Pharaoh. He looked down at her and smiled. "Are you hungry Cream?"

Cream blinked, then smiled and nodded. "Yes my Pharaoh."

Sonic laughed. "You don't have to call me Pharaoh all the time; come on, let's go get you something to eat."

She nodded and followed him. They went to the market and bought some food, then headed back to the palace. Sonic wasted no time, he found Cream a large comfortable bedchamber, and got her some clean clothes to change into. Cream smiled, grateful for him adopting her.

"Thank you...Sonic. Thanks to you, I never have to worry about those bullies again." Cream said shyly.

Sonic smiled and rubbed her head. "It was my pleasure Cream. I'll never allow anyone to bully you again."

The rabbit nodded. Sonic smiled, happy that he had adopted Cream as his daughter. Cream stiffened for a moment, then hugged Sonic, surprising him before he smiled again and hugged her back. "You should get some rest Cream, it's getting late."

Cream released Sonic, then yawned. "Alright Sonic."

Sonic smiled and put her in bed, watching her fall asleep. Then he went to his own room and yawned, falling asleep as well. He was going to make a great Pharaoh. The night passed quickly, and as the sun rose, so did Sonic. He walked into Cream's room, who was awake.

Cream smiled as she saw Sonic. "Hi, Sonic!"

The Pharaoh nodded and smiled. "Hello Cream, you're up early."

Cream sighed, "I couldn't sleep that well, I left my Chao plushie back at the orphanage...the bullies have probably ruined it by now."

Sonic frowned. "I'm sorry; why didn't you say anything?"

Cream sighed again, then smiled. "I was in...slight shock from you adopting me, and I forgot."

The Pharaoh smiled. He walked out of the room and came in a few minutes later; he had a surprise for her. "Cream, I have something for you."

Cream blinked. "What is it Sonic?"

Sonic smiled again, and handed her a small box with several holes poked in it. "Open this to see."

Cream did so and saw something fly out. It was a blue Chao. It flew down and hovered in front of Cream for a moment, and the two stared at each other before the little Chao smiled and plopped himself on her lap. "Chhhhhao!"

Sonic smiled, and Cream looked at the Chao before looking at Sonic. A smile was on her face. "Thank you Sonic! I love him! Does he have a name?"

"Chao!" It said.

Sonic chuckled. "He doesn't have a name yet, I thought you would want to name him." Sonic chuckled again at the sight of the little Chao snuggling up to Cream.

Cream giggled, petting the Chao. "What about...Cheese?"

The Pharaoh nodded; that would work. Cheese clapped his hands happily.

"Chhhao!" Cheese giggled, then flew over to Sonic, and landed on his head, startling him. Cream laughed, joined by Sonic after a few seconds.

Sonic smilled. "Cream and Cheese huh? I like that." Sonic laughed again, then reached up and picked up Cheese. "Hey little guy, go back to Cream now okay? I have to go to a meeting now."

The Chao nodded, and flew back to Cream. Sonic smiled, and walked off to his meeting.


	2. Shadow the Hedgehog

Chapter 2: Shadow the Hedgehog

Meanwhile in the city, a child was walking home. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog, and he was only six years old. He had lost his family when he was young and was now an orphan. Shadow sighed, rubbing his empty stomach, he hadn't had anything to eat that day. The hedgehog walked inside and opened the cupboard. He got out some food and began to eat. He sighed again, finishing the meager meal all too quickly.

Shadow looked around and then heard a noise. He saw some slave traders walk past his house and gulped; he didn't want to be caught by them. He didn't want to be a slave; he was happy with his life. He looked around quickly, looking for a place to hide. The hedgehog ran into his room and sat on his bed. The slave traders passed, and he sighed in relief. He stretched and yawned, then laid down to sleep. The next day, Shadow woke. He was hungry, so he decided to go to the market. Once he got there, he looked at the merchant.

"Do you have any food for sale?" He asked.

The merchant gave him a look of pity, then nodded. "Yes."

Shadow smiled, then bought some food, not noticing as the merchant slipped in a little extra. He nodded and left. He took the food to his house. When he got home, Shadow sighed and took out the food He had enough to last him through the day, and he smiled. He noticed the extra food and smiled. He would have to thank that merchant later, he had always been kind to him. Shadow sighed and began to eat. He treated himself to a large meal, eating his normal fare as well as the free food given to him by the kind merchant.

For the rest of the day, he walk around the city and saw the palace. Shadow smiled and we back to his house to have dinner. As he approached his house, he began to sense that something was amiss. Suddenly, two men jumped out and began to beat him. Shadow cried out in shock and anger, attempting to defend himself.

"He looks like he'd make a good slave," one man said. He hit Shadow who fell unconscious and they dragged him off.

Shadow groaned, then woke, noticing immediately the bonds that bound his hands and feet. He saw the chains and groaned, then looked around and saw that he was in a cell. His eyes widened as he recalled what the man had said before he knocked him unconscious, and let loose a single, strangled sob. He'd been captured by Slave Traders.

"This can't be happening," he sobbed.

He continued to pull at the chains, trying to keep quiet as he did so. Unfortunately, he was heard. A slave owner walked up to him, and Shadow looked at him.

"What do you want with me?" He asked in fear.

The slave owner smirked cruelly as he pulled out a whip. "I want you to be an obedient little slave. Now, I'll teach you why it's not a good idea to mess with your chains."

"Why did you capture me? I'm only six years old!"

"Age doesn't matter to us, or whoever your new master will be!"

Shadow gulped as the slave owned waked into the cell and began to whip him. He screamed in pain and bit his lip. The Slave Owner laughed cruelly at Shadow's screams, he whipped him a few more times, then left. The new slave whimpered in pain and then fell asleep. A few hours later, he was woken by the sound of the cell door opening. Another trader grabbed him and dragged Shadow out. It was time for him to work with the other slaves on the pyramids. He sobbed as the trader put him to work with the other slaves. One of the older slaves gave him a look of pity, but continued working, knowing well the consequences of trying to help the new slaves.

He looked at the pyramid and hesitated, then got to work trying to lift the large blocks with the other slaves. He struggled, unable to lift the block. The trader watching them stomped over to him, giving him a single, harsh slash on the back with his whip, invoking a single, strangled moan of pain. "Work harder slave, or there will be more whipping." The old slave watched sadly.

Shadow whimpered. The trader glared at him, then stomped back to his post. Shadow whimpered again, then went back to attempting to lift the stone, failing again. He began to cry, knowing that he would be whipped for his failure. The Old Slave glanced at Shadow again, finally making up his mind and walking over to him.

"What is your name?" He asked. Shadow looked at him, not sure what to say. The old slave smiled kindly, and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder gently. "It's all right, I'm here. What's your name?"

The six year old still hesitated. "S...Shadow..."

The kind slave, an echidna, smiled. "Let me help you with that."

Shadow smiled. Knuckles and Shadow picked up the block and moved it to the unfinished pyramid. He looked at the six year old with pity on his face. Shadow was too young to be a slave. He sighed, then decided to tell the young one his name, having forgotten to earlier.

"I'm Knuckles," he said.

Shadow smiled up at Knuckles. "It's nice to meet you."

Knuckles smiled and patted Shadow's head. Shadow smiled and continued to work.


	3. Sonic's Visit

Chapter 3: Sonic's Visit  


Night eventually fell, and they were all led back to their cells. Shadow groaned; he had whip marks all over his back and it hurt badly. Thankfully, Knuckles was in the cell next to his, so he had someone to talk to.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" He asked.

"Because I was born a slave, and I understand how you feel."

This time, Shadow was the one to give the look of pity. He nodded. "So...what do we do now?"

"Stay here," he said.

Shadow nodded. "How long is this going to go on?"

"We'll be slaves for the rest of our lives."

Shadow's eyes widened. He nodded and began to sob, then went to sleep. Knuckles sighed, and reached through the bars to stroke Shadow's head, causing him to smile and shift in his sleep. It wasn't to long before he fell asleep also. When morning came, they were rudely awakened by one of the slave traders.

"Get up!" He said. "Time to work on the pyramids! The Pharaoh is coming to inspect them today."

Knuckles sighed, then walked out of his cage, followed closely by Shadow. They came to the pyramids and started to work. Shadow and Knuckles worked together, lifting the blocks and placing them on the pyramids. It was a few hours before the Pharaoh came. Sonic hadn't brought Cream, not wanting her to see the slaves. He looked around and nodded in satisfaction, then saw Shadow.

Instantly, anger appeared on his face. He stomped over to the lead Slaver Trader's tent and walked in without announcing himself. "Trader, I wish to speak with you!"

The trader looked at him. "What is it, my Pharaoh?"

"Why do you have such a young slave working on those pyramids?!" Sonic snarled at him.

"We captured him; he was an orphan. He's only six years old."

Sonic glared at him. "He's too young to be a slave!"

The trader looked at him. "It what he is now; you can't change that."

The Pharaoh looked at the trader and then at Shadow. He growled angrily. "Fine then. I will be taking him with me when I return to the palace."

"Very well. But treat him like a slave is supposed to be treated."

Sonic nodded and left. He walked over to Shadow, who got bad to work. Shadow looked up at his footsteps and gasped, immediately falling to his knees as he bowed, followed by Knuckles.

"We are honored to be in your presence, my Pharaoh," he said.

Sonic smiled. "And I yours. Shadow, I have decided to bring you back with me to the palace." Shadow gasped in shock, while Knuckles smiled, he was happy for the young one, he would not have to suffer the Slave Traders' cruelty.

"Can Knuckles come too?"

Sonic nodded. They would still be slaves at the palace, though. He smiled gently. "Of course he may. You will still be slaves, but I will be kind to you," His eyes hardened at the whip lash marks on both their backs. "Unlike these Slave Traders."

They nodded, and Sonic led them both back to the palace. He sighed and shook his head; Sonic knew he wouldn't be that kind to them. It was how all slaves had to be treated. They nodded, and Sonic led them both back to the palace. He sighed and shook his head; Sonic knew he wouldn't be that kind to them. It was how all slaves had to be treated. He decided to make them Cream's servants, as she had none and all the other slaves already had jobs. Then he frowned; Cream was too young to have servants. Sonic looked at the two slaves and sighed; they would be his own slaves. He thought about it and nodded, then walked back to the palace.

Shadow and Knuckles followed obediently, Knuckles knowing full well that they would most likely be treated harshly even in the palace.

"Why did you take us with you?" He asked.

Sonic glanced at him, then answered. "Because, those Slave Traders are known to whip slaves to death, especially younger and older slaves. You may be slaves, but you're still living beings, and I hate seeing or hearing of young lives being ended. You will still be treated like slaves, that is something I cannot change, but not as harshly as you were at the pyramids, if I can help it." He sighed, then gave a small smile. "I allowed you to come Knuckles, because I can see that Shadow," He gestured to where Shadow was holding Knuckles' hand, "Would have never come without you."

Shadow nodded. "Thank you."

The Pharaoh smiled and they continued to walk. Shadow and Knuckles' manacles clinked as they did. When they got back, Sonic looked at them. He couldn't take the manacles off because they represented their status as slaves. "The manacles will have to stay."

"We know. Now, what do you want us to do?"

"Would you please go clean my chambers?" Knuckles nodded, surprised that his Pharaoh had said 'Please' to a lowly slave like him.. Sonic chuckled lightly at the look on Knuckles' face. "I will try to be...polite to you both when I am the only one with you, but if there are other people present, I will have to treat you like any other slave."

Knuckles nodded, then bowed and left. Shadow looked at him and followed. As they left, Sonic sighed and sat on his throne. _I wish I could free them...but that would anger the slave traders, and we need them to work on the pyramids...I'll just have to make do by treating them as kindly as I can whenever I can..._

He smirked and nodded; that would work. Sighing, he got to his own job. He had a meeting in a few minutes, so he decided to go see how Cream was doing. Cream looked up as he walked in, and bowed.

Sonic chuckled. "Hello Cream, you know you don't have to bow to me when We're alone." He walked over to her and hugged her. Cream giggled. "I know, but it's kind of a habit."

"Chhhhhao!" Cream and Sonic looked over to see Cheese flying over to them. He giggled, then plopped himself down on Sonic's head, earning a laugh from both of them.

He set the Chao down, and began to speak. "Cream, I have to go to a meeting now, but I brought home two slaves from the pyramids. They're to be my personal servants, but should you need anything while they are nearby, feel free to call upon them."

Cream's eyes widened at the word 'slaves', but she still nodded. "Alright Sonic, I will do that."

Sonic nodded and left.


	4. Assassination Attempt

Chapter 4: Assassination Attempt

He turned right in the hallway, walking slowly toward the meeting, lost in thought. It wouldn't be easy keeping two slaves, but he had to do it. He sighed again, not noticing as a shadow darted into the hallway behind him. He did notice, however, the sound of a blade being pulled from its sheathe. A few minutes later, he had fallen to the ground from a knife digging its way into his back. The Pharaoh gasped in shock as the blade pierced Sonic's back over and over, ripping out veins and ruining his spine. Blood was everywhere, and soon Sonic had fallen into unconsciousness. As he did so, he heard a single, piercing scream, the sound of running footsteps, and a rage-filled shout.

"Get away from the Pharaoh!" Knuckles shouted.

The assassin paused in his attack, and looked up to see the old echidna rushing toward him. He smirked, and dug his sword into the echidna's chest. Knuckles gasped as blood pooled around the wound. A few seconds later, Knuckles was decapitated with a mighty swing. He laughed and ran off. Shadow screamed and ran over to Knuckles' body, screaming for help as he buried his head on Knuckle's chest, crying. Cream also ran over, but to Sonic, ripping strands of fabric from her dress and attempting to stop the bleeding, and also screaming for help. Guards rushed in and grabbed the Pharaoh, then took him to the medical room. Cream and Shadow followed, leaving Knuckles' dead body behind.

"What happened to him?" Shadow asked. "Is he going to be okay.?"

"Silence, slave," a guard said.

Shadow whimpered, suddenly noticing that Knuckles' body had been left behind. He froze, then, knowing full well he would be punished, spoke. "What about Knuckles?"

The guards glared at him and began to whip him. Shadow yelled and nodded, then ran off to his room. Cream followed him as she glared at the guards.

"I saw everything, Knuckles saved the Pharaoh's life!" She paused, then issued a single, sharp order. "As the Pharaoh's Daughter, I want him to receive a proper burial."

"He was a slave, nothing more," a guard said. "And you can't make orders, only the Pharaoh can."

Cream sighed and nodded, then followed Shadow back to his room. She knocked on the door, and entered. "I'm sorry about Knuckles...I tried to get him a proper burial...but the guards won't listen to me."

Shadow looked away. "They only listen to the Pharaoh, Cream. He is the ruler, after all. I couldn't believe someone would try and kill him, and then Knuckles..."

"I don't understand it either, he's only just become Pharaoh, and already he's been attacked...I'm so sorry about Knuckles...I can understand how you feel...Sonic rescued me, as Knuckles did you."

"He didn't really rescue me...he's just been kind to me. I'm still a slave, so it doesn't matter. I never wanted to be a slave; I'm only six years old. I was an orphan as well."

Cream shook her head. "He was kind to you, that in itself is a form of rescue." She sighed once again. "If Sonic could, he would give you your freedom, but there are some things even the Pharaoh can't change."

She hesitated, then spoke again. "How...did you become a slave?" Shadow glared at her. Cream flinched and dipped her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"Get out," he snapped. "NOW!"

She flinched again, then backed out of the room. Shadow continued glaring at her, then got up and slammed the door, locking it. He fell on the floor and began to sob. His best friend had been taken from him by that ungrateful human. Cream stood on the other side of the door, listening to Shadow's sobs. She felt terrible for him, and was angry at herself for intruding in his past. She sighed sadly, she wouldn't be able to help him until he opened up to her, but she swore that she wouldn't give up.


	5. Cruelty

Chapter 5: Cruelty

Twelve years had passed since Shadow became a slave. He had been serving the Pharaoh, who had become paralyzed since the attempt on his life. He sighed, he was currently cleaning the Pharaoh's chambers. He stretched up to put something on a shelf, and gasped in pain as the lash marks on his back flared in pain. He whimpered reaching back and gently rubbing them. The Pharaoh had become cruel over the years, as he had himself. Shadow walked out of the room and saw the Pharaoh. He gulped and bowed, his chains clanking on the floor.

Sonic glared at Shadow from the wheelchair he was now confined to. "Get out of my way, slave!"

Shadow gulped. Sonic growled angrily and began to whip him. He'd obeyed the Pharaoh's orders, yet he'd still been whipped. Shadow hated this place. He hated everything and everyone.

"I need to you to go find Cream. She's wondered off again and I can't understand why. She is almost seventeen, she should know responsibility by now. And be quick, or you get the whip. Understand?" he barked.

Shadow nodded. He stood and walked off. Sonic glared after him and wheeled off. Cream was hiding around the town, not wanting any guards to see her. After the incident twelve years ago, she had done her best to help Shadow through it. But after being told multiple times to stop, the guards did the only thing they thought would stop her. They made her a slave to the Pharaoh as well. As Sonic had become horrible, he didn't do anything to comfort her. He never had thanked her for trying to help save his life. After everything he said about protecting her from the bullies, and trying to help her, he had treated her like dirt. The only companion she had these days was Cheese. The Pharaoh had forbidden anyone from separating the two of them.

Cream frowned and saw Shadow approach. The two slaves looked at each other before speaking.

"Sonic wanted to know where you've been," Shadow told her.

"Wandering around," she said nervously, cowering before his glare.

"Come back," he ordered. "It's not safe for us to be out here."

Cream scowled at this. "You can't order me around. You're a slave like me. Or did you forget while you were mopping in your room for twelve years?"

"Shut up!" Shadow shouted. "Don't talk to me about Knuckles!"

Cream didn't cringe, or cower, or even showed the slightest sign of fear or surprise. She just stood their, her arms crossed, looking very annoyed.

"Chao?" Cheese said, staring between Cream and Shadow.

Shadow glared at it. "Take your annoying Chao somewhere else," he growled in hate, and stormed off.

Cheese look very upset, so Cream patted him on the head. "Don't take it the wrong way Cheese. We should probably get back, unless we both want to be whipped," she said.

The Chao nodded and Cream walked back to the palace. Sonic saw them and grabbed his whip, hitting Cream on the back multiple times. "I told you not to leave the area! Slaves aren't suppose to every leave unless they are doing a job!" he barked. Cream did her best to take the beating without making noise.

Minutes later, Sonic stopped. He looked at her bloody back and grinned cruelly. "That will teach you not to leave again," Sonic said.

Cream nodded. She stood up and looked at the Pharaoh, then spoke. "Amazing how in twelve years, you go from saying you'll protect me, to whipping me. Interesting, hmm?" she said. Sonic scowled.

"Shut up," the crippled Pharaoh said. "It was a mistake to adopt you."

"Was it?" Cream said back, very calmly. "In these last twelve years I've taken your abuse, your hurtful insults and every single whipping you lashed out. Most slaves would be reduced to nothing. Yet I still care for you. I promised myself I would make it up to you someday for helping me at the orphanage. And I intend to keep that promise." Sonic frowned; he didn't understand compassion or any of those emotions anymore. All that was left in him was hatred; it was the same with Shadow. "You'll see," Cream said with a smile, and walked away.

The Pharaoh watched her leave and sighed. "I just don't understand that girl," he said to himself, rolling to his room. Sonic saw Shadow while heading to his room and cleared his throat, then spoke to the slave. "The pyramids are almost complete, they just need a few more adjustments. You and Cream will go down their and do what you can to help. And don't cause trouble this time!"

"Of course," Shadow said. He hurried off, and came to Cream's room. "We must go to the Pyramids," he said.

"Very well," she sighed, standing up.

The two slaves left the palace as Sonic watched them. Cream looked over her shoulder and saw Sonic. The Pharaoh growled, quickly turned around and rolled away.


	6. Shadow's Anger

Chapter 6: Shadow's Anger

They walked into the desert, and looked at the Pyramids.

"Get to work," Mephiles said, pushing Shadow to the ground. The manacles around his arms, legs and neck clattered as he fell.

Shadow growled, but did as he was told.

"Cheese, I would prefer if you stayed back at the palace," Cream said while working. She always said this, every time she was forced to go out and work. But Cheese crossed his arms, and shook his head.

"Chao," he said, stubbornly.

Shadow glared at it. "Do it now before I pound you to a pulp," he said.

Cheese hesitated and flew off.

"Again with violence. Here's an idea. Want to beat something up? Beat up the guards instead of taking it out on Cheese," Cream snapped.

"Shut up, Cream!"

Cream rolled her eyes as one of the guards, Silver, walked over.

"You two should get to work," he said.

"Mind your own damm business" Shadow snarled.

Silver glared at him. "Do as I say, slave. Or do you want to be punished?"

"I've taken your kind of crap for twelve years. What else could you do that I couldn't see coming?" Shadow said, walking up so he was practically face-to-face with the guard.

"Shadow," Cream said, warningly.

"Shut the hell up, Cream!" Shadow yelled, and punched her in the jaw, knocking her to the ground as blood flew.

"That's enough," Silver said, advancing on Shadow with a whip. The slave glared at him. He looked at the whip in Silver's hand, and then got to work. "That's better. You are just scum, and you will do well to remember that," Silver said. Shadow started grinding his teeth.

"I know. You say that all the time."

Silver and Mephiles nodded.

"Then act like it," Silver said, prodding Shadow in the back.

Shadow growled and continued to work. The two guards continued to abuse him as he did. Cream was starting to get worried. The guards were picking on Shadow more than usual, and she could see his patience ebbing away.

"Shadow, calm down," she whispered urgently, as she walked next to him.

He growled and hit her. "Don't tell me what to do."

Silver walked over to him and whacked him on the back of the head.

"No hitting other slaves. That's our job," he snarled. And that's when Shadow snapped. He roared and began to kick Silver, punching him in the stomach. The slave grabbed Silver's neck and broke it, then dug his hand into Silver's chest.

"Shadow!" Cream screamed, as all the slaves stopped doing their jobs to stare at the scene.

Shadow ripped his hand out of Silver's chest, holding his heart. He turned towards Mephiles, his eyes blazing in hate.

"You're next," he said, a slight reddish aura surrounding him.

Mephiles shook a little but stood his ground. Cream however didn't. She flung herself onto Shadow.

"Shadow, please calm down!" she yelled.

The older slave hit Cream and knocked her away. Mephiles used this opportunity to attack. He took his spear and jabbed it straight into Shadow's shoulder. Shocked, Shadow dropped Silver's heart, and fell. Cream ran over to him and screamed at the guard. Mephiles laughed and dug his spear into Shadow's neck and chest. Shadow coughed up blood as the guard continued to wound him.

"Stop!" Cream cried, grabbed the spear from Mephiles' hands and snapped it in two.

Mephiles chuckled. "Fool. He's still alive...but there's poison running though him now."

"You aren't suppose to poison slaves," Cream said, glaring at the guard. "The Pharaoh said to watch us, not poison us."

"Shadow was out of control. You saw what he did to Silver! "

"Then knock him out! Don't kill him! Are you out of your damn mind?" she shouted, almost punching Mephiles in the face herself. Mephiles smirked evilly and looked at her. Cream felt something off about Mephiles, but shook it off.

"Come on Shadow, we need to get you back," she said, hoisting him up. Shadow groaned. Blood was coming from his body and he was barely breathing. "Listen to me. You're going to make it through this. Don't you dare die on me," she said. Shadow was confused. Why was Cream helping him after the way he had treated her the last twelve years?

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Cream hesitated. How would Shadow react if she told him she loved him? "Ever since...his death, I've been worried about you. I wished you were the same young Shadow I knew. And I never lost hope and I'm not about to now. I really care about you and I don't want you dead," she said, as she carried him back to the palace.

Shadow groaned and fell unconscious. Cream sighed and looked at Mephiles.

"If you aren't punished for this, then I'll make you pay," she snarled, and went inside.


	7. Another Murder

Chapter 7: Another Murder

The Pharaoh saw them and frowned. "What happened?"

Cream didn't know how to explain what had happened. She wanted Shadow helped, not whipped for killing a guard. She took a deep breath and said, "We were at the pyramids. Shadow was..."

"Shadow was defiant," Mephiles cut in. "He kept refusing orders. Silver and I tried to get him to work...but Shadow killed Silver brutally."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. This was unacceptable; Shadow had to be severely punished.

"That was until Mephiles stabbed him and poisoned him," Cream added, glaring at the guard.

Sonic nodded. "Shadow will be punished for this."

Cream blinked. "What about Mephiles?"

"It isn't a guards job to poison slaves, I will admit that. Mephiles, you are no longer a guard. Now get out of my sight. I'll have to deal with him," Sonic ordered, staring down at Shadow.

Shadow bowed and nodded. Sonic glared at him angrily. "I don't know what has gotten into you. Why I saved you and made you my servant that day I have no idea anymore. Go to your room and await punishment!" he barked. Shadow walked off weakly, leaving Cream staring with anger at Sonic.

Sonic glared at her and wheeled after Shadow. When he got to the slave's room, Shadow started to shout. "I don't care what you do to me anymore! I've dealt with your damn cruelty for twelve years and it's made me cruel also! I killed Silver in cold blood and I'm proud of it!"

Sonic slapped him. "Do you have any idea what you just did? If word of a slave killing a guard gets out, their will be uproars. This country will fall into chaos. You need to control yourself. I will not punish you, as you have been gravely injured. But don't do it again. Understand?" Sonic said calmly. Shadow was taken aback at this. Sonic wasn't going to punish him? He hadn't done that since...

"Fine, I don't care! I've had a terrible n life anyway. My parents died when I was a child so I grew up on the streets by myself until I was made a slave! I lost everything! So how the hell do you think I feel?" Shadow shouted.

"Confused," a voice said. Both wheeled around to see Cream walking up to them. "Angry, hatred, you're not sure what to do now. You feel all this, except what you should feel. And that's relief"

Shadow growled and walked up to her. "I told you to shut the hell up!"

He punched her so hard she collided with the wall. Blood ran down her head and Shadow began to kick her in the stomach.

"Shadow that's enough!" Sonic yelled. Shadow growled louder, and stopped.

"No, let him continue," Cream said weakly. "If he feels he needs to hurt one of the only people who cares about him, that's fine".

The slave looked at them, tears in his eyes. "I hate all of you," he said. "I wish I had never been made a slave! My life would have been normal! I wish you were all dead!"

"Or you would have died or been killed in the streets" Cream said, getting up.

"I was taking care of myself just fine when I was young," He said. "You don't know anything."

"Because you never bothered to ask what happened to me. I've taken the same abuse, I've lived the same horrible life as you, yet I'm not saying I hate everyone, or that I wished you were all dead. Explain that" she said, in a very calm voice.

Shadow glared at her. He punched Cream once more and she fell unconscious. She woke up in her room the next morning. She felt sore from all of Shadow's beatings yesterday, but she was still able to move. After yesterday, she wasn't sure what happened. Cream stood up and walked out of the room. The guards were muttering about something. They had found Mephiles' body in the courtyard. Someone had murdered him, and Cream had a good idea who. She barged into Shadow's room to see him standing in the center, frozen solid, his eyes wide and unseeing.

"Shadow?" she said, unsure of what his state was.

He glared at her. "Get out. You know what I did."

"Shadow, please. Let me help you." she said, but he shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"I said get out! You can't help me. No one can."

She sighed and nodded as the Pharaoh walked in. He looked at Shadow and shook his head.

"Really, what am I going to do with you? You kill one of my guard and you try to finish the other one off? He is no longer a guard, which hurts a person's honor greatly. I'll have to punish you for this one," he said, and then looked at Cream.

"What do you want to do?" Cream asked. "He has killed two people."

"I haven't decided yet. And who are you to be concerned?" Sonic asked.

Cream shrugged. She looked at the Pharaoh and left.


	8. Punishment

Chapter 8: Punishment

As she left, she expected to hear Sonic and Shadow shouting at each other, but there wasn't that much noise at all. That was something new to her. She shrugged and went back to her room.

"Why aren't you abusing and hurting me? I killed two people!" Shadow asked, as Sonic lead him to the basement.

Sonic glared at him. "I will later. Right now, you need to heal."

Shadow thought getting stabbed had messed up his brain. Did The Pharaoh just say he needed healing?

"Why are you being kind to me all of a sudden?" He asked.

Sonic stopped wheeling all of the sudden and Shadow walked into him. "I...I don't know," Sonic said slowly. He hadn't felt the compassion to heal a slave in a long time. The Pharaoh shook his head. "Go to your cell. We'll talk about this later."

As Shadow walked away, Sonic wheeled into his room. Something was happening and he had no idea what it was. What could have happened that made him think Shadow needed healing before his punishment? There was no one here who could do that, except...He growled and walked into Cream's room, glaring at her in hate.

"Yes, my Pharaoh?" Cream said, looking at him, calmly as ever.

Sonic continued to glare at her, then slapped Cream and began to yell at her. "What have you done to me?!" he roared, as she got slowly to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked. "I'm simply reminding you of what you were like before you were cruel."

"You are making someone that I'm not. Why do you have to be so...polite all the time? Why don't you just hate me?" he snarled. Cream looked at him in confusion.

"I would never hate you."

Sonic growled angrily and hit her once again before wheeling out of the room. _Stupid girl. Why did I have to adopt her,_ Sonic thought to himself, as two guards walked up to him.

"Are you okay, my Pharaoh?" One asked.

"Personal...difficulties" the Pharaoh said. The guards looked confused, but decided to let it go. Sonic groaned and went into his room, shaking his head. "What is that rabbit doing to me?" he said to himself, holding his head.

The Pharaoh sighed and thought of some way to rid her influence over him. At that point, a guard came in.

"My Pharaoh, the slave is done healing and is ready for your punishment" he said.

An evil grin appeared on Sonic's face. He went to the dungeon and looked at Shadow.

"What is my punishment?" Shadow asked.

"I, the Pharaoh of Egypt, condemn you to stoning. However, I won't have you killed. You still have use to me." Sonic said. Shadow nodded.

He was brought outside and stripped naked. The Pharaoh nodded and the punishment began. As people threw the rocks at Shadow, he felt the sharp, jagged edges of the rocks digging into his skin. It wasn't as painful as the wounds Mephiles had given him, but they still hurt. His wounds opened and blood poured out of his body.

As Shadow started to go pale, the Pharaoh called for it to end. "That's enough...for now. Bring him to the dungeon."

As the guards dragged him away, Cream watched from the palace, with Cheese floating next to her. She felt sad for Shadow, but knew that she couldn't do anything. Sighing, the female slave sat on the bed and wondered what would happen to him. Sitting in the dungeon, poisoned and severely cut wasn't very pleasant for Shadow. Everything hurt so bad.

"How long do I have to live?" He asked Sonic, who had accompanied him.

Sonic was looking at him, not in hate, but not in pity either. "Not sure. I'll have someone set down to check on you. You were already dying from the poison, your punishment just sped up the process. You might want to enjoy your life while it lasts" the Pharaoh said.

Shadow nodded and coughed. He frowned as blood came from his mouth. "Can't be long if this is happening," he muttered.

Sonic looked at him and left. Shadow groaned; he felt sick. A few minutes later, Cream walked in, holding a wet towel. She gave it to him and checked his forehead; he had a very bad fever, and was sweating.

"I feel terrible," Shadow said as he coughed up more blood.

"Who wouldn't after that?" Cream said, putting the towel over his forehead. Cheese hovered over them, looking concerned.

"I'm going to die soon, anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Don't say that!" Cream said, crossly. "If you're gonna die, you'd want to live the rest of it well, not just say 'Meh, I'll die. I should just sit around.' "

Shadow glared at her. "I've had a terrible life, Cream."

"So have I. But if I were to die, and would do stuff I wouldn't do before. I would take risks, have fun, try to live my life in a month that would usually take 10 years. So stop mopping and start living," she said back.

Shadow glared at her, and she left.


	9. Exiled

Chapter 9: Exiled

As Cream left, Sonic wheeled from the shadows.

"I heard every word," he said.

Shadow looked at him. "And why should this concern you?"

"She has a point. Slaves aren't just objects, so you should live your life to the fullest," Sonic said, then stopped after hearing what he just said.

The slave chuckled and shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sonic?"

"I think it's Cream. I don't know what it is, but something about her...I just don't know," the Pharaoh said, and Shadow, for the first time in a long time, laughed.

"You need to get your act together," Shadow said. "Cream isn't very nice. Neither are you. You have to stop thinking about her and go back to your cruel self."

Sonic nodded.

"What is your deal? Me not nice?" Cream yelled, coming around the corner. The other two whipped around to face her. "I'm trying to help you two. I liked you guys better when you weren't like this. I've done everything I can to help you Shadow, and that's the thanks I get?!"

"You're not trying to help!" Shadow yelled. "In fact, you're making things worse!"

"Really? Who was the one who was nice to you all these years? Who was the one who cared about you when you were abused and whipped? Who was the one who knew the real Shadow was still in there? Who was the one who's stood up for you? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO CLEAN YOUR WOUNDS SHADOW?! ME!" Cream screamed, tears falling down her face. Sonic and Shadow were both looking at her in shock.

"Cream, I-" Shadow started to say, but she already ran out of the room.

Sonic watched her leave and chuckled. "Good riddance," he said. "I never understood that girl." Shadow nodded. "But...I hate to say it. But I see her point" Sonic said.

The slave shrugged and nodded as Sonic left. A guard soon came running up to him. "My Pharaoh, things are not going well in the country. Reports are coming in about riots all over Egypt. People want to see justice done to Shadow. They want him exiled or killed for murdering the two other guards. I hate to say it but the country is in chaos."

Sonic groaned; he knew this would happen. "Do what you can, but I will not have him killed. He is going to die anyway. Just tell the people he was poisoned before he killed Mephiles and say he'll die suffering. That should satisfy them," Sonic snarled. The guards nodded and left. Sonic sighed and looked at Shadow. "You are lucky I pity you right now, or I would have you exiled or killed," Sonic said, but not in his usually rude manner.

Shadow looked at him. Sonic shook his head and went back to the throne room. As he wheeled by Cream's cell, he heard her crying. He went in to see her in the corner, sobbing her eyes out. She looked at him, and he left. Once Sonic was back on the throne, he looked at the guards.

"Did you tell the people?" The guard nodded. However, it wasn't enough to satisfy them. They wanted Shadow to have a more severe punishment. Sonic sighed. "Let me make this clear. I'm the Pharaoh and my decision is final. And they would do well to remember that I was attacked twelve years ago, and if I could still walk, and would go out their and beat the whole lot of them. They will deal with this, one way or another."

"But what happens if this country falls apart?" Another guard asked.

"I don't know. But I can't have him killed or exiled. I don't know why, but I can't," Sonic said.

"My Pharaoh, if this continues, you must do one of those things."

Sonic sighed and nodded. "Very well. Let the people of Egypt know that he will be exiled to Lower Egypt. If that doesn't satisfy them, then I don't know what else will save him." The guards nodded and left. Sonic wheeled his way into the dungeons and looked at Shadow. "I tried Shadow, I really did. But the people won't stop until they get their way. I have to exile you. It will only be to Lower Egypt and I do go to my palace down there. But, since you seem to hate her so much, Cream will most likely not. Although I don't understand why all of the sudden," he said.

Shadow nodded. "Very well," he said coldly.

As Sonic left, Shadow got up. Now he was exiled._ That's just great,_ he thought to himself.

A few guards came to his cell and opened it. "Come with us," they said.

Shadow nodded, and followed them. They put shackles on his hands and feet and pushed him roughly outside. There, people yelling and hissing when they saw him. The guards threw him into the back of a carriage and locked him in. Sonic looked at Shadow and then went back into the palace as the carriage left.


	10. Lost and Found

Chapter 10: Lost and Found  


It was a long journey but eventually the carriage stopped, and they threw Shadow out and into the desert.

"Find your way to the palace out here on your own," the guard said, laughing as the carriage left.

Shadow growled as he stood, coughing up blood. The desert was massive, and he had nothing to wear. He hissed in pain as he walked across the desert, finally collapsing with exhaustion. Shadow was nowhere near the palace yet. Just as he thought he was going to die, he heard the sounds of a carriage coming towards him. He thought it was the guards returning to finish him off, but when he looked up, he saw Sonic rolling out to meet him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked the Pharaoh.

"I told the guards to take you to the palace, but someone told me that they wouldn't. Guess she was right" Sonic said, as Cream came out from the carriage.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Shadow shouted. "Go away, both of you! I can handle this..." He began to cough violently. "On my own! I don't need you two around, not after you exiled me!"

"I didn't have a choice. The people would have destroyed everything! This was the only way. And you be grateful. You'd be dead right now if she hadn't helped."

Shadow glared at him. "Just leave me alone, Sonic."

He walked away. Sonic sighed as Cream helped him back in the carriage, and they rode off.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Cream exploded suddenly, making Sonic jump.

The Pharaoh shrugged and they rode back to Upper Egypt. Meanwhile, Shadow was still trudging along in the desert, breathing heavily and coughing. Hours passed, and he reached a town. Someone saw the bloodied and hurt hedgehog, and rushed over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Shadow looked up to see a two-tailed fox looking down at him. He coughed as blood came from his mouth and he shook his head. "No, I'm not okay."

The fox looked at him with concern, and picked him up. "What happened? You looked like someone tried to kill you and didn't do a good job at it. You're coming with me" the fox said firmly, helping Shadow towards the town. It took a while, but the fox eventually reached his house. He looked at Shadow, who looked at him as well. The hedgehog coughed up blood and held his chest in pain. "Okay seriously what happened?" the fox asked.

"It's a a long story," Shadow said. "I'm a slave of the Pharaoh. A week ago, I killed some of his guards. One of them poisoned me, and I don't have long to live. The Pharaoh exiled me to Lower Egypt also."

The fox gasped. "So you're Shadow!" he exclaimed.

"You know of me? H...how?"

"News travels fast, you would not believe. But don't panic, I won't tell anyone, and I won't hurt you. To be honest, I think those guards deserved it," the fox said.

"What is your...name?" Shadow asked, coughing violently. He clutched his chest in pain as his breathing staggered.

The fox helped him inside and sat him down. "It's Tails and let me get the first aid," he said, running off.

Shadow nodded and continued to cough. He fell to the floor, blood coming from his mouth. The pain in his body was getting worse. Tails hurried back and started to cover up Shadow's wounds.

"Why are you doing this?" Shadow asked. "I don't deserve kindness."

"Many people don't deserve stuff. Yet they get it. I think you do deserve kindness, after all that you've been through" Tails replied, smiling.

Shadow shrugged. "Whatever."

Tails smiled and continued to clean his wounds.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the palace, Cream was really worried about Shadow. She sighed, wondering how he was doing. Hopefully, he was alive.

Sonic came in at that point. "Still thinking about Shadow?" He asked.

"I just wonder if he's okay. I didn't want it to come to this," she said, sadly.

"He can take care of himself. Someone is bound to find Shadow and help him."

Cream sighed, and got up. "So what now?" she asked.

The Pharaoh thought about it. "I will continue to treat you as a slave, and you'll continue doing the work I want you to do. We no longer talk about Shadow, is that understood? I usually go up to my other palace once a month, so maybe I'll see him in a week."

"Understood," she said, in a very quiet voice.

Sonic nodded and walked off.


	11. Mephiles' Deal

Chapter 11: Mephiles' Deal

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Mephiles was at the Weighing of the Hearts ceremony, which would determine his face. Anubis stood there, looking at him. The Scales were in his hands and he placed the Feather of Ma'at on one side, and Mephiles' heart on the other If the heart balanced against the feather then the deceased would be granted a place in the Fields of Hetep and Iaru. If it was heavy with the weight of wrongdoings, the balance would sink and the heart would be grabbed and devoured by a terrifying beast that sat ready and waiting by the scales. This beast was Ammit,

"Mephiles," Anubis boomed. "You will now be charged for all your crimes in the Overworld. This will decide your fate. After this, your fate is sealed. Is that understood?"

Mephiles nodded. "I understand."

"Very well. BEGIN!" The hedgehog sighed as the Weighing of the Hearts began. Anubis put the heart and the feather on the scale and watched. "What offenses have you committed?" Anubis asked him.

"I've been a guard for the Pharaoh. I would keep slaves in line by whipping them, hitting them, or attacking them in any way. I stabbed slave named Shadow with a poisoned spear after he killed a guard named Silver. He was to die soon after he killed me. I'm not sure if he is dead yet," Mephiles said, and hesitated.

The scale leaned a little as it grew heavier than the feather.

"And your good deeds?" Anubis asked.

"Not many. I've spent my whole life growing up to be a guard, to protect and do the Pharaohs work. I trained my whole life for it, and that's exactly what I did. Is that not enough?"

Anubis frowned. "I am afraid that your bad deeds outweigh the good," he said, pointing to the scale. The feather was heavier than the heart.

"No please wait!" Mephiles shouted. Anubis paused.

"The scale shows your fate. So unless you have a really good deal for me, there's nothing I can do," he said.

"Send me back. Allow me to kill that damn slave if he is not already dead."

Anubis stared down at the ex-guard.

"And what, may I ask, would I get in return if I did send you back?" he asked.

Mephiles smirked evilly. He thought about it for a few minutes, and told the god. "His soul will belong to you," Mephiles said.

Anubis thought about it, and nodded. "If you are that desperate, then I grant your request. But if you die again, there is nothing I can do," Anubis warned.

Mephiles nodded and vanished. Anubis chuckled and sent his soul into Shadow's. Tails was in the process of covering Shadow's wounds when he jerked up suddenly. He groaned in pain as he turned into a jackal, then looked at Tails.

The fox blinked in surprise. "Shadow?" The jackal shook its head. "What the...?" Tails said, startled. The jackal started towards the door, but the fox blocked it. "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere."

"You do not understand," the jackal said as it fell on all fours, still transforming into its full form. "My name is Anubis, and I have taken control of Shadow's body. You may know me as the Egyptian God of Death."

"What is the God of Death doing, possessing a convicted slave" Tails said, giving the jackal a disapproving look.

"How are you not afraid of me? Do you know what I could do to you?" Anubis snarled.

Tails nodded, and Anubis smirked. Once he finished transforming, he looked at the fox. "So will you get out of my way or will I have to force you out of my way?" Anubis said, but the fox stood his ground.

"What are you going to do?" He asked the god.

"I don't think that's any of your business, petty mortal. Now out of my way!" the jackal snarled, leaping forward.

It hit the fox, who fell to the ground. Anubis snarled as it ran out of Tails' house. It had a job to do. Tails got up and tore after the jackal.


End file.
